You are
by demi-legend
Summary: Videl made the biggest mistake of her life and now she’s coming back. She left Gohan at the altar for someone else, but now she knows she was wrong and is determined to get him back. But, after what she’s done, would they still be able to work it out?


**A/N: **head emerges from inside the trashcan, eyes wide Uh hello guys, yes, it's demi-legend back with another new story. I know I know! Sorry! But I found this unfinished story when I was rummaging through my old notebooks and I just had to continue it. I wrote this years ago, but only got the first chapter done, and I finally decide I would continue this. It will be shorter than my other stories, but I think it will be worth it! So, give it a chance guys!

**Summary: **Videl made the biggest mistake of her life and now she's coming back. She left Gohan at the altar for someone else, but now she knows she was wrong and is determined to get him back. But, after what she's done, would they still be able to work it out?

* * *

----------------------

"**_You are"_**

_by: Demi-legend_

_It's been so long, but I can still remember this place like it was the back of my hand. The place I didn't grow up in but spent all my best memories at. My home. Or at least, it used to be…_

_As the air bus hovered to a stop, my heart races and my mind begins to wonder. How was I supposed to tell them the news? How will they react? Heck, I bet they all still hate me for what I did before I left. But I don't blame any of them; I still hate myself for it too. Normally I wouldn't give two shits about what people think of me, but now I do, because these people were my friends, my family. To me they still are, and I hope they can have me back, even after the biggest mistake I ever committed in my life. When I walked away from him…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Some years ago…**_

The entire crowd gasped, frozen in their seats even as the rain began to pour heavily on them. The massive extravagant cake, the expensive gowns, the majestic decorations, those were all forgotten now, it didn't matter…

And to think only days ago, they were fretting about the color themes and bouquets as if Armageddon was on its way. It seemed so important then…

The priest composed himself, still slightly bewildered at the bride's previous response. "I'm sorry?"

Videl's heart seemed to increase its unbearable pounding as everything stopped in her world. There she was, standing underneath the rain, dressed in the most expensive and elegant gown, to be married to the most perfect man in the world, yet she declined.

_It just didn't feel right. Something was missing._

And she knew who it was…

"I-I can't marry you Gohan…"

Her mind screamed for her to stop talking, convincing her that this was right, Gohan was the _one. Her one. _Her heart though, sang a different tune.

Gohan's damp locks drooped heavily over his dark eyes, his tears mixed in with the cold harsh rain that seemed to mock at his happiness. He could hear his mother, Chi-chi, faint from the crowd. He could hear Bulma's demands for someone to call an ambulance, he could hear his best man, Sharpener, ordering people to get inside the house and out of the rain.

But no one moved.

He could hear the truth in Videl's voice.

She couldn't stand to look him in the ye as her tears fell down her rosy cheeks, and Gohan hated himself for it. He tilted her chin up gently so that Videl would look at him, and his heart broke to pieces.

So many emotions were held by those luminous purple eyes, regret, sorrow, even love……_but _not for him. He wanted so much to ravish her with his kisses, make her moan with desire, show her how much he loved her, how much he would give up for her, how much she meant to him……but while every nerve in his body screamed to do so, he didn't. Gohan wouldn't let her do something she didn't want.

_If you really love someone, you'll want what's best for them, even if that means giving them away._

"Gohan," she whispered, lowering her eyes and taking his large hands in hers. Videl hated herself for this, Gohan was a great man, but she felt nothing more than friendship for him, and love for another. She wouldn't do this to Gohan. She wouldn't marry him is she didn't really love him, he wouldn't want that. Gohan would want her to be happy.

"I- I love Yamcha…"

The crowd gasped again, but Videl ignored them. Right now, all she cared about was her best friend. She could tell he was shocked by the news, even a little angry, but his face showed no rage for her.

If sad looks could kill, she would've been dead and buried. The face Gohan had that moment was so unbelievably heartbreaking that Videl felt as if she committed a crime. Right then and there, she felt great temptation to shout out "I'm joking!" and get on with the wedding even if it was all a lie just so that he would smile again.

Gohan's fists tightened at his sides when he finally realized that this was really happening. His best friend, his girlfriend, loves another.

He closed his eyes for a moment, one last tear fell down his handsome face. _Goodbye Videl…_He smiled at his bride and told her the words she needed to hear, even if it tore him apart.

"I…I'm glad you said something," his smile faltered, "I-I don't love you anyway…"

Videl opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Gohan raised his hand, a firm smile on his face. "Don't say anything, please. I- I don't even know why I wanted to marry you," his heart bled, pain laced heavily with every word that escaped his lips.

"Go…"

It came out as a soft whisper, yet with an affirmation and certainty. That was the last thing he said to Videl before she picked up her gown and ran back down the aisle, her wet raven hair clung to her face and body, tears pouring out of her eyes. She hopped into her car and drove off without once looking back.

She didn't think she could have left him anymore is she had looked back…

Gohan bit his lower lip and forced a smile to the stunned witnesses of his cancelled wedding. The rain intensified its pour, so much that it broke the stupefied states of the crowd.

Looking back down the aisle he thought _I hope you find your happy ending, Videl…_

And with that he fell to his knees and hands, tears and blood dripping from him.

* * *

-----------------

The familiar salty taste of her tears reached her lips as she stared at one of the huge houses of Bulma Briefs, her luggage hanging from both hands. She wore a comfortable black blouse, white khakis and a big white hat set in an angle on her head.

Videl had, after much contemplation and arguing with herself, alerted Bulma that she was back. The blue-haired genius was shocked, to put it simplest, to receive a phone call from her. Yet she offered her place heartily for Videl to stay at and promised to keep her mouth shut about it to the others.

The big white wooden doors opened and Bulma stepped out with a few butlers on her tail. She spotted Videl, smiled, and waved her over welcomingly.

More tears threatened to spill from Videl's eyes, but she roughly pushed it back. She was never emotional before, that's how they remembered her, and that's how she's going to be. Smiling back, she dropped her luggage and ran over to the older woman, hugging her with all her might as her entire body shook with the rush of memories.

Bulma patted her back soothingly, rocking her slightly, and whispered calmly to her ear, "It's alright, there there Videl, I missed you young lady…."

Videl smiled sadly and detached herself. "I missed you too Bulma, I missed everyone….._so_ much."

Bulma's eyes looked her over once and her smile intensified. She had indeed ripened to an even more beautiful woman. "Come on, let's go inside. Oh no- don't be silly, Raul and Albert will get your bags," she said when Videl had made to gather her belongings from the sidewalk.

While the two butlers carried her stuff, Bulma's mouth had already begun to move in unimaginable speeds, telling stories and recent events that Videl missed out on for the past years. Videl smiled, she had definitely missed her talkative attitude.

Although she was having a good time, her mind was somewhere else.

_What was he up to? What was he doing right this moment?_

She cleared the questions from her head. Today she would get settled, tomorrow she would look for him. She would apologize, he would forgive her, and everything would be good again…

* * *

Yeah, RIGHT! MWUAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Well, what do you think? It's very short, I know, but the next chapters will be way longer, don't worry. This is just an intro of some sort. Okay then, review guys! If you don't, I won't continue… glares

Oh and don't worry, I haven't forgotten "MTFLTL" or "Dr. G-spot." I'll update soon time!


End file.
